Blood and Tears
by The Faction's Lord
Summary: Ivan lies dying, as blood mixes with tears, there are happy memories from the one who loves him. An IvanMia fic for Valentines Day.


Blood and Tears  
  
By The Faction's Lord  
  
AN: Yep, first fic in the GS section. It's for Valentines Day and my first attempt at real angst. I needed to go against the normal, so this will be Puretortureshipping (Ivan/Mia). Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Golden Sun is not mine, it's Camelot's and Nintendo's **************************************************************************** ************  
  
It is said that on Weyard, a tear contains one memory, happy or sad. This story is about these tears, their memories and the people behind them. These are the tears of one of Weyards saviours.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
The final head of the Doom Dragon lunged at the female adept's head, seeking to rend it from her body. A blonde haired boy leapt up to protect his only love, using his own body as a shield. The Doom Dragon's teeth eviscerated the boy's shoulder; the dragon shook him and tossed him aside as one would a rag doll. As the Doom Dragon bellowed in triumph, an older boy took the legendary Sol blade and dealt a decapitating blow to the monstrosity.  
  
The female adept whose life was spared at the expense of another's rushed to the blonde boy and quickly cast ply on him, over and over. She wasted her psyenergy on someone who couldn't be returned to her, that is the true bond of love. When she realised the futility of it all she fell to her knees in the growing pool of blood. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry. A drop fell into the blood.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
*The strange group of people had first turned up in an elderly couple's house near the entrance of town. Three boys on a journey to save the world, what did it have to do with her? The obvious leader strode in first, his cerulean eyes suggested an underlying pain of loss, following him appeared to be a large, brash man, around the same age as the leader. Then she saw him, timid at entering another person's house, he seemed shy and withdrawn, yet he was handsome in his own way. *  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Mia, we need you to help the others, I know how you felt about him, but we need to save my dad", called Isaac, with a strain in his voice. Another tear fell.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
*The fight with Saturos was going badly, everyone had a score of minor wounds, and Isaac had a few serious wounds, whereas the blue skinned man seemed fine, with no wounds. The blonde haired boy was at the back, scared of the might opposing them, as Saturos attacked the large one, hurting him severely; a grim resolve took him. Ivan called a potent Storm ray down on Saturos, causing him to fall. Mia took this opportunity to heal Isaac and then Garet. She already knew she loved the other though, his standing up to a might the others could not beat, his bravery. *  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Look, we must light this final lighthouse Mia, we'll take Ivan with us when we leave, but it must be lit now" comforted Felix. Another tear mixed into the blood.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
*They were in the Mogal Forest, they had had a hard time of following the wildlife through the forest, but they were getting through it. Isaac had built up the fire, and supper was served around. Isaac and Garet were playing around, talking and generally having a good time. Ivan, was sitting on a stump by himself, slightly removed from the rest of the camp, She decided she would tell him tonight. She walked over to the stump, silently rehearsing in her mind what to say to Ivan.  
  
"Ivan", said Mia, her heart beat faster, soon he would know about her, would he spurn her, or he might, just might have the same feelings for her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as he looked up from his book.  
  
"I... I love you", she felt the blood rush to her face as she said it.  
  
"Mia... I don't know what to say, please, let me think about this." *  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Felix took the Mars Star and slowly, ceremoniously dropped it into the lighthouse. A fourth tear mingled into the blood.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
*It was the night before they entered the Venus lighthouse; they were sitting at the workman's camp near Babi's lighthouse. Garet was away drinking with the workmen, who instantly like him. Isaac was resting, and Ivan came over to Mia.  
  
"Do you remember what you said back in Mogal Forest?" asked Ivan.  
  
"Yes, yes I do, I've been waiting for your answer", replied Mia as she looked up into the Younger boys eyes.  
  
"Here is my answer", then he knelt down and kissed her on the lips, slowly, tentatively, this was a new experience for the both of them. She embraced him, and kissed him again, and he, her. *  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Wait a minute, I can hear voices in my head" came a startled cry from Garet. The final tear dissolved into the blood.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
*They were walking along the road to Picard's ship, when they stopped by a wooded grove for a break.  
  
Mia stood up in front of the others and cleared her throat, "As you know me and Ivan are together, and we'd just like to say that... we're getting married once this quest is over".  
  
"I'm so glad for the two of you, and Garet, you owe me 10 gold" said Isaac happily.  
  
"I... I don't understand." Stammered Mia.  
  
Isaac continued happily, "Me and Garet made a bet that you two would announce your marriage soon. I'm very happy for you though, it is good to see the love you two share". *  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
The party had left the lighthouse soon after it was lit, carrying away four bodies, 1 dead, 3 dying. All that was left was a stain of tears and blood. 


End file.
